Eren x Levi TeacherKink READ DESC FOR TRIGGERSWARNINGS
by Ki Potter
Summary: This does not contain these yet: Trigger warnings : Will contain: underage, teacher kink, blood/gore, fetish, rape culture, smut. Rating WILL change. The bell for last class to begin went and Eren ran down the hall glancing up at room numbers as he ran by looking for room 2010. /Keep in mind my first language isn't English, so my spelling and things may not be perfect. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The bell for last class to begin went and Eren ran down the hall glancing up at room numbers as he ran by looking for room 2010. Moments had passed and the classes were started. Hopefully his teacher wouldn't scold him for his lateness.

The teachers half lidded eyes stayed fixated on the words he wrote on the board. The chalk left white lines on it as his arm swiftly moved along. Due to a fire in the high school in the next town over new students were coming into the school, a lot of them dropped out but some were determined to get their high school diploma so they stayed, even if they kept getting lost, and at the expense of their teachers patience.

The room door swung open and a boy a bit taller than the teacher with messy brown hair and grey eyes. "Is this French, with Mr." There was a pause as the student examined his page in confusion. "...Hey-chow?" He stopped and looked up wide eyed.

The teacher turned his head to look at the boy, his face mono-tone and blank. "Heichou." He said and tilted his head just slightly. "You must be Mr. Jaeger." He said and turned toward the class. "Mr. Arlert has indirectly told me all about you."

Armin blushed and looked down at the books on his table.

Eren nodded and entered the room.

"I require you to wipe your hands down with sanitizer before you enter my classroom, and any gum or other tacky substances must be left on my desk upon entering. You may retrieve it on your way out."

"Uhm. Yes, sir." Eren said and nodded removing a pack of gum from his pocket and pumping a squirt of sanitizer into his hand. After, he took a seat next to Armin and removed a book and paper from his bag, taking down the notes that were on the board.

"Il, elle, vous, ils."(he, her, you, they.)

"What's his deal with the sanitizer?" Eren asked.

"Jean says he has a serious case of mysophobia." He whispered them leaning into each other.

"Quiet." Mr. Heichou said not taking his eyes off the board. "I've heard enough about you from Mr. Arlert whispering to Mr. Kirschtein." The rest of the room was quiet and serious.

"Sorry, sir." Eren said again and sat straight quiet for the rest of the class, out loud anyways, his mind was loud and trailed off often. Thinking about things he didn't want to think about. Like how his new teacher was short, which make him smirk and snort quietly at his desk. 'Does he have sex?' Eren wonders, 'i mean... if he's scared of the germs, why would he, wouldn't it just scare him?' Thinking of his teachers sex life was weird...right?' His thought paused when the bell interrupted. He swallowed quickly almost choking as he stood gathering his things-That included what was left on the desk.

Eren looked at his phone for the time 3:35. He still has a 45 minutes to kill before the city bus gets here to take him home. He spends this time walking around the school with his music in his ears and balancing on random things, at least inside the school was warm. Unlike the snow swirling around outside. 3: 54 next time he looks, he should head over now. He walks with his scarf pulled to his neck and his stripped sweater zipped all the way up.

He sighs loudly and stops when he notices a smoking bus on the other side of the street at the bank. with the number 16 on the side. "God dammit!" He says not sure how loud due to music in his ears. "How am I supposed to get home? This is the last bus for the night. This is not my fucking day!" He grunts frustrated. He could call a taxi but he doesn't have any money, his mom would be at work all night and all his friends now lived in town but to far to walk, plus none of them could drive. He goes to the bank and sits on the snowy step, elbows resting on his knees and his hands together. for warmth.

He doesn't sit for long before he sees someone walking his way but not to him. His eyes widen when he realizes it's his teacher, his eyes fixate on the man for a moment, his black hair soft against the white snow, and thick black rimmed glasses around his eyes making him look elegant and sophisticated.

He stands next to a navy blue car, Eren isn't sure what kind of car it is, not to much interested in that and the window roles down, he squints to see who it is inside, a tall man with blond hair and thick brows groomed and shaved, clean and...buttoned up. Eren swallows as he watched his small teacher lean in the window planting a kiss on the other man who he also recognizes as a teacher. "Mr...Erwin?" He remembers thinking slowly. They are murmuring words back and fourth but no smile on his teachers face. He nods once and the blond man takes his hand leaving a passionate kiss on it and then leaving, Eren quickly turns his head pulling his hoodie up and leaning against the stair bars like some stoner hooligan. He hears another car door slam then start. He feels safe and slowly uncovers his head. When he does he notices a small black car in front of him. A half lidded man sits in the drivers seat.

"Are you just going to sit there?" He questions in an uncaring mono-toned voice.

Eren looks around for a moment.

"Get the hell in the car." His teacher commands.

Quickly he stands up and gets in.

"Good boy." The man says and turns the wheel the car moving.

Erens heart thumps in his chest. 'Is this one of those see it and you die situations?' he questions his thoughts getting louder.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was beating so loud he was sure that his teacher could hear it. but his eyes stayed on the road and he remained the same. Eren watched him.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked after awhile of painful silence.

"So you finally asked." He said "Feel better?"

"No, not really." He paused. "You're not going to tell me are you?" He was quiet after that when his teacher didn't reply.

They drove into Eren's town and passed his house that sat dark in solitude. A moment later they slowed to a stop behind a closed store, the snow picked up a lot in the moments they were driving and it was getting worse.

Eren swallowed but his throat was to dry. "You drove me home?" He questioned.

"You're a student of mine, which means your safety is a priority to me. Unfortunately I cant drive you up to your door, if your family members were to see me, I could get in trouble for being seen outside of school with a minor, not that it's strange but your guardian might think differently." He doesn't look at Eren he just watches through the windshield.

"He wouldn't see you, I only have my dad, and he's always traveling for work." Eren said and opened the door letting in some fractals of snow. "Thank you." He added with a forced smile before exiting the car.

He passed the front of it and the snow stayed on his jacket in little white dots. He got to his steps, went up opening the door and flicking the light twitch, no light turned on, he glances up at the light and flicks it again but nothing changes, he rolls his eyes pulling off his shoes and going into the living room flopping onto the couch letting his bag fall beside him. Breathing in the cold air of his house harshly. With the power out it was sure to get dark soon and the batteries in his flashlight were dead along with his phone.

He continue to lay in silence for almost three more minutes. So quiet he could hear the isolation. He let his eyes close for a second trying to think about something. His first thought was 'why would two male teachers from my school be kissing?', 'Is Mr Heichou gay?', 'Well, if he's kissing a man, then he probably is.' His eyes shot open when he heard the door open and his body flung up. When he turned around his teacher was standing in the archway to the living room.

"Mr. Heichou." He said.

"Get your bag, you can't stay here." He said and turned around back out the door.

"w-wait!" He begins and stands up grabbing his bag following.

"H-heichou, wait, I can't go to your house!" He said throwing the bag onto his arm and going up to the quickly slamming drivers door. Mr. Heichou, I don't think it's legal.

The window rolls down and his teacher looks at him with an emotionless face. "Do you want to stay here?" He questions.

He bites his lip in thought.

"Exactly." He says and rolls up the window.

Eren stands for seconds longer while the car starts and then walks around getting into the car. They pull out and drive.

"Why did you come get me?" He asks in a confused voice.

"A 16 year old boy can't be alone in a home on a storming night with no power." He says mono-tone.

Eren swallows. "Where are we going?" He questions.

"My home."

Eren looks out the window ending the conversation. They drove for 10 minutes before driving into an underground parking-lot and exiting the car. It made a locking noise as they walked. Eren walked slowly behind him fixated on his back, curves and small for someone in their 30's.

They took an elevator up to his floor and went inside, the light turning on. It was...clean, really really clean. The walls scrubbed and the floor completely swept, the pictures all mathematically straight and the couch like no one has ever sat on it. His teacher removed his shoes setting them together on the carpet and he followed.

Before anything else Mr. Heichou turned around holding his hand out. Eren looked down at it and raised on eyebrow squinting his eyes for an explanation.

"Gum." He murmured.

"Oh!" Eren said and pulled a pack from his pocket smirking as he slapped it into his teachers hand.

Now in his ripped sock, black tared jeans, and striped hoodie he went into the obnoxiously clean house. His teacher gazing at him, but not in a lustful way almost like he's going to fall asleep, or he's bored, or someone just told him a lie and he knows their lying.

Eren forces a smile his teachers way. "Nice place." he says

Mr. Heichou accepts the complement with a nod. "Hungry?" He questions walking into the kitchen pulling his jacket up and rolling up his dress shirt sleeves. Eren watches him, his body surprisingly masculine for someone so petite.

"Vous, avez-vous faim?" (you, are you hungry?)

"Oui" (yes) He replies in his worst french accent.

Without a laugh or even a smile Mr. Heichou turn to the fridge and removes a package or Tofu, and different types of vegetables. He starts to cut and Eren sits in a tall chair next to the counter watching, his arms pulsate as he cuts the harder vegetables and Eren shifts in his seat. He watches closely as his teachers black hair falls over his thin face exposing more of his neatly shaven undercut. Eren shifts again feeling his pants get slightly tighter, he looks down, his member is erect and his eyes widen when he realizes and his body goes still, his brain processing so many things, like 'how the hell did i get hard just from watching a man twice my age cutting peppers.' and 'I'm not gay, how did this happen? Of course it's because he's so small like a girl! but that doesn't explain why looking at his muscles make me feel warm. He swallows.

"Where is your washroom?" He questions.

Mr. Heichou looks up, Down that hall first door on the left." He said and went back to cutting the peppers.

Eren got up quickly entering the bathroom looking in the mirror and turning on the cold water splashing some onto his face and looking up, the sips of his hair damp now and water dripping from his chin. He felt a little better alone. 'Everything was normal in the car, but it's like, being in his house, seeing him so...normal... He's been my teacher for just one day, what am I doing here?' He thought. looking at himself, 'Is he really just looking out for a minor, or is there more to that?' he blinked a couple times in thought 'Is he a creep, or is he really a caring guy under that brick wall of a face?' He breathed in steadying his breath and got ready to re enter the kitchen where his either normal or scar tainted life was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

He walks down the hall and into the kitchen were his teacher now stood over the sink washing his hands and the top on the stove simmered with vegetables on one burner and rice on another.

"What are you making?" Eren asks smelling the dress cooked air.

"Stir fry." He mutters, "Do me a favor, come roll my sleeve back up so it doesn't get wet."

"Sure." Eren says and walks up behind the shorter man putting one hand under his arm rolling his sleeve back up. The mans skin moved softly under the fabric and the view of his light arm hair trailing down his forearm, it makes Eren smirk and give a light snicker to himself. "So you're just an average person who has to rescue his sleeve before it touches water." He jokes turning and sitting back down.

His teacher looks at him. "And you're just an average kid who gets turned on by everything that's breathing." He said.

Eren snorted at this, "Yea, I guess s-" His smile dropped and he looked up, "What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Jaeger." He said "I was a teenager once to, it's like the wind blows, which makes you want to." He said wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"Blow?" He said. "As in giving someone a blowjob, maybe if I was gay, or a girl." He said defensively.

His teacher was quiet just watching him.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Eren asks.

"If you weren't I wouldn't catch you staring at me all class, you wouldn't have got into my car, you wouldn't have come to my home, and you certainly would not have hard from watching me cook."

"So you weren't just looking out for me." Eren says a bit disappointed standing up leaning in toward his teacher.

"I'll admit I had motive." Mr. Heichou admitted.

"Do you just get off on fucking minors?" Eren says getting closer to him.

"Only the ones who look weak, are still virgins and have bad attitudes." He said his face showing anger through his sandpaper exterior.

"Virgin." Eren murmurs. "How can you tell?"

"You look like a bad dog who needs to be punished for pissing on the floor." Mr. Heichou said his blue eyes looking up at his student.

"You're way smaller than I am." Eren added

"Smaller doesn't mean weaker."

"You're right, good thing I'm not interested in men though, otherwise this could go somewhere." Eren said now their bodies almost touching as Eren looks down at him.

Mr. Heichou's face showed emotion for the first time when he gave a light smirk. "Not interested in men?" He questioned. "If you're not interested then why can I feel your erection touching me?" He asked and moved away. Eren looked down at his pants.

"God dammit." He said letting his head fall back.

"I could help." Mr. Heichou said looking up at the boy.

Eren watched him for a second through silence. "How many students exactly? Have you has sex with, I mean?"

"A couple." He said. Most of them drop out of my class after, or out of school altogether. Dominance can really fuck a person up." He said.

"Are you really that sadistic?" Eren asks.

"You wont know unless you let me fuck you." He said with a half smile. his head tilted back slightly.

Eren fixated on his dark jawline and neat hair.

"You sure you're okay with getting a little dirty, teacher?" Eren asked


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Heichou pulled on hand back and smacked Eren across the cheek with the back of it. His face moved with the hand but he held it after, it burnt like his face recently came in contact with a hot flame.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked.

"You have a sossy mouth." He said. coming up closer and grabbing his collar to bring him close. "I'm going to take the bold comment as consent." He said putting his hand up Erens sweater onto his back and scratching down it, not enough for pain, just enough for pleasure.

Erens chest moved into his teacher and his hand made it's way to the rim of his pants.

Mr. Heichou moved away leaving his student in the kitchen as he went to the living room and sat on the couch. Eren turned and followed standing awkwardly.

"I want to watch you undress yourself." He said.

"Isn't this a little fast?" Eren questioned bringing his arms around himself for comfort.

Mr. Heichou shook his head, "No."

"Of course not." He paused. "But this is my first time." His face went more blank than before. "and you don't exactly seem like the kindest person."

"I'm not." He confirmed, "but I'm experienced, and I can make you feel really fucking good."

Eren tried to think of something else to say.

"No more talking." He announced. "Just take off your damn cloths before I take them off for you."

Mr. Heichou's voice made Eren's toes curl nervously.

He stood back up going over to his student.

"Don't be scared, you want this. No, you need this, i can see it in your face, kid." He said. "But you wont like me if I have to undress you myself."

"Isn't this rape?" Eren asked in a hushed breath.

"Only if you say no, and I don't exactly hear you jumping at the word, but hey, you've been such a good boy so far, why stop now?" He smiled a bit. "You're a sossy virgin with daddy issues, being a slut is practically your destiny."

Eren stood quietly looking at his teacher with a kind of uncomfortable look on his face.

"You can call me daddy if it helps." Mr. Heichou said.

"Mr. Heichou is fine, thanks." He said.

"You're right, I like master better." His face now full of thirst he reaches to touch the boys hair.

Eren's cheeks blushed. "Master.." He whispered looking at the ground.

"Good boy." He said turning and sitting back down. "Now where were we?"

"Cloths." Eren said

"Right." He said and waved one hand up. "Go on!" He said in a powerful tone.

Slowly Eren pulled down the zipper of his sweater and let it fall on the floor. Then he pulled his grey shirt over his head. Now in only his pants he stood in the warm apartment looking anywhere but in the eyes that were fixated on him.

"Your trousers." He said impatiently.

"I'm not really." He paused. "I'm not really comfortable with taking them off." He said and swallowed

"No? If you don't your master might get upset, and we can't have that can we?" He said and Eren shook his head. "Good, now continue." He said watching as Eren unbuckled his belt and then the button to his pants and then let his trousers and pants fall around his ankles.

Mr heichou watched for a moment which made Eren extremely uncomfortable, slowly his teacher stood walking around Eren once looking him up and down.

"M-mr. Heichou, what're you doing?" He questions.

His expression changes like Eren just insulted a passed friend. He heard a belt buckle rustle and then pull from pants and then he felt a sharp pain on his ass. He gasped and winced at the same time causing him to choke a little.

"Mr.?" He question

"Master." He corrected trying hard not to move, even though he could feel an area on his butt turning red. "Master... What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm doing what masters do, making sure the help is clean." He ran a finger down the middle of Eren's back. "So thin." He mutters. "Someones not getting enough to eat."

Eren was quiet, until he felt the sharp pain again across his ass and he fell to his knees with a wince. His knees and butt burned.

"When I say something to you, I expect an answer." He says kneeling down in front of him with three fingers on his chin."Actually come to think of it, I like you better down here." He said and stood again his crotch close to Eren's face. Eren looked up with sad hopeless eyes. His teacher felt no sympathy for him, proving that by grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "Like I said, Someone's not getting enough to eat. Are you hungry Mr. Jaeger?" He asked.

Eren forced a nod.

"What are you hungry for, kid?"

Eren shut his eyes tight for a second before his teacher clenched his hair tightly. "What are you hungry for?" He hummed.

"You!" Eren said louder than his normal voice.

"Good boy, but do you think you deserve it. You haven't been exactly cooperative." He leans down close to the boys face.

"Please." Eren murmurs.

"Why?" His teacher asks.

At first he was quiet but remembered quick if he was quit for to long we would be punished. He wanted this, he wanted to know what it was like to be this close with someone even if it was sadistic and painful. "Punishment." He said. "I've been bad and I need to be choked by you to teach me a lesson."

xx

More smut in the next chapter, are you exited?


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that so?" His teacher murmured and stood up letting go of his head it falling forward. Eren knew what was coming next, or he thought he did until his teacher kicked him in the chest and he fell back to the floor with a loud grunt.

In a blur Mr. Heichou was now sitting on top of him with a hand on his throat tightly holding his voice box. He looked into his students eyes. "You want to get choked, kid. Then you'll get choked." He whispered. Eren's vision was darkening a bit and he clawed at his teachers hands struggling under his body. His nails left scratches only one or two deep enough to draw blood.

After what felt like forever to Eren but was really only seconds Mr. Heichou noticed his students face turning a pink colour and he finally let go and getting off of him kneeling beside him on one knee. The boy gasped loudly as his lungs filled with oxygen once again.

"There's just something so satisfying about watching you struggle." His teacher said and wiped the back of his hand on Eren's cheek leaving a line of blood. "Even better, you look good in red." He said and Eren looked at him with angry eyes. "Don't be upset, you asked for it." He reminded.

"I meant by.." He paused thinking, he didn't want to say it out loud. "... by your..." He paused again.

"By my what." His teacher asked.

"By your..." He tried again but nothing.

Mr. Heichou grabbed the boys arm and flipped him over so he was now on his stomach, he pulled one hand back and smacked it across Eren's ass. "By my what?" He said calmly.

"By your cock." He said, quickly feeling ashamed after saying it and letting it show through the fall of his head to the floor.

His teacher gave a light laugh and Eren could feel his smirk. He pulled his hand back again and hit him. "Who's cock do you want?" He asked a little louder than before.

"Yours!" He said through a grunt.

"Who am I, Mr. Jaeger?" He asked with another smack.

"Ngh." Eren felt his dick on the hard, cold floor which made him hard. "My master!" He said fighting the urge to feel himself.

Mr. Heichou stood. "Such a good boy." He said and Eren could hear the zipper to his teachers pants open.

"Well." He said and waited as his student struggled to get up and turn around, on his knees he looked at the mans member not sure what to do yet. "I can see your a little lost. Just lick it, get it wet and then we'll play another game." He looked down at the boy who looked up at him pleadingly before giving a soft nod.

"mhm" Mr. Heichou bit his lip as he curled his fingers into the hair of his weak student. "Just like that, you're doing so good."

Eren licked the hole of his teachers cock with the tip of his toung then took the head in his mouth tasting pre cum. Slowly he moved his mouth down it not able to take it all. His eyes watched his teachers as he did this. Going on and off his head nodding. "Don't go to slow naughty boy, or I might get impatient." His teacher said.

Eren removed his mouth from the cock and looked up. "Yes, master." He hummed and then continued sucking.

"Such a pretty voice. I hope to hear it a lot soon." Mr. Heichou said and pushes Eren's head in further until his student could feel it in his throat. He held him there until his eyes started rolling back then come out. He gagged drool running down his chin but greedily went back to sucking him now getting the hang of it. He forced his face down all the way until he could feel hair on his nose.

"Don't take to much, kid, don't want you to get full before we get to the fun stuff." He said and pushed to far, Eren coughs. "Such a slut." He says. "You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment."

"I can't help it. You're just so good. You feel good in my mouth." He says while stroking the mans dick.

"Stop." His teacher said and Eren let go sitting back on his legs quietly. "So obedient." He snickers. "Do you know what I want you to do?" He asked

"No, master, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bend over for me like the whore you were meant to be." He smirked.


End file.
